Confessions of a murderess
by The Blue Moon Fairy
Summary: A pair of detectives pay a visit to the academy after a murder has been discovered and the trail of evidence leads back to Cackles Academy - will the true murderer be uncovered, and how far can we trust an honourable man?
1. Interrogation

**Confessions of a murderess.**

**Interrogation. **

* * *

_**AN: Okays I know that I was supposed to be updating The thorn in your eye next, as I said to Princess Sammi *waves and hands carrot sticks* but I just couldn't resist writing this ^_^ and BMF did finish Hushabye Mountains *does the puss in boots eyes from Shrek* this is only the prologue to 'Confessions of a murderess' which is why it's so short and chapter 2 (which is technically chapter 1)will be posted later on tonight where we go back to the beginning, as in this the beginning is kind of the end if that makes sense, a bit like saying up is down and as captain Jack Sparrow quotes 'that's just meddling the unhelpful'. Right, I'm gonna shut up now before I get mauled for endless babbling but *notices sigh from readers* I need to point out that unfortunately I own none of these fabulous characters apart from one superintendant and half an inspector – you'll find out why I say half later on; think Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. :D **_

* * *

The room was as dark as night with only a candle placed in the centre of the black wooden table – which was isolated in the middle of said room to illuminate the tinted blue expressions on the interrogators and suspects faces.

"You know why you have been brought here, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you are aware of the seriousness of the matter?"

"Yes."

"So fill us in – how do you know her?" the man asked calmly.

The woman in question remained silent, her face blank until a second man with a slight temper which was starting to bubble like magma in a volcano banged his fists down on the desk and leaned in inches away from the woman's face. She was unmoving as he growled through gritted teeth,

"He asked you how you knew her" if it wasn't for the calmer detective gripping the other's hand down to the desk; the woman was sure that she would have been hit.

"Calm down inspector," his voice was like a pebble split in half - rough yet smooth at the same time, "There is still three more suspects waiting. Fetch this lady a cup of tea, would you?"

The inspector's lips were set to a thin line as he glowered at his commanding officer.

"Yes, superintendant," with this he stormed out of the pitch black room and slammed the painted door behind him.

"I apologise for that; he is new to the force and takes his job extremely seriously, a little too seriously, in fact – unfortunately he does have a slight temper on him." The detective stopped for a moment, apparently rethinking a certain memory... "You were saying how you came to know her, I believe."

The suspect inhaled a deep breath, the colour had drained from her face and her eyes were fixed straight ahead – putting the superintendant on edge a little.

"I-I," the woman sighed, "nobody starts off as 'the ice queen', as the students so aptly call me, of course, I can't blame them – I'm hardly cuddly nor over joyful with them, believe it or not, I never used to be so cold and miserable, afraid of letting a smile pass my face for fear of losing control over the students; I used to be happy. Once."

"What happened?" the detective asked taking notes on his clip board.

"She did, she took my soul and spirit, and moulded it like clay into the shape that it is today – the life that used to be, crushed and destroyed in the process. As soon as I set foot in that college I knew that I wouldn't be coming out of it as the same person – how right I was. Within a few months of being there I had more cuts, bruises and broken bones than most witches experience in a life time. I guess it's the price to pay for practising magic and showing potential." She sniffed.

"There's nothing wrong with that, you mentioned broken bones and bruises – did she beat you?" the inspector asked with curiosity.

At this the woman looked away almost shamefully.

"Miss Hardbroom, did you kill Mistress Hecketty Broomhead?" the inspector asked.

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: yes, again. Well, I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be hopefully longer, and I will have devised a name for my detectives! Next chappie will go up by morning light if it kills me!**_

_**Fairy out! *leaves free plate of cookies* **_

_**Ps: NCD, my dear, I will reply to your awesome reviews which really did make my night, and followed an amazing update which also will hopefully be reviewed by the morning's light as soon as chappie 2 is up, usually I would always do that first, so I really do apologise, but I am yet to get the plot for this down on paper and I really, really don't want to forget what I'm doing – which is more than likely with just the prologue :P sorrys again and THANK YOUS! **_


	2. Introductions

**Introductions.**

'Wonderful, yet another free period – the girls don't need so much rest' Constance Hardbroom thought to herself hearing the laughs and screams of the children playing in the court yard as she bent down to pick up the creased and carelessly folded news paper which had been dumped on the leafy floor earlier that morning. Glancing at the front cover, Constance sighed; pentangles win the golden trophy and receive the four thousand pounds reward for the magical object exhibit. 'Four thousand pounds for that? It looks to me as though they've taken parts of left over garbage, glued it together and put a spell on it. In fact, I'm certain that's the remains of my royal Dutton china tea pot sitting in that heap.' Rolling her eyes, Constance straightened herself up and run her hands down the front of her dress – making sure that there were no creases in the already flawless material. Constance took a deep breath – taking in the dampened air she turned on her heel and made her way back towards the front gate. For a moment, it looked as though Constance was actually going to use a door for once, needless to say that she materialised just before her fingers touched the iron hoop door knobs.

As Constance materialised, the surroundings of the staffroom became more and more apparent, the only thing which seemed odd was the fact that none of the staff members were bickering amongst themselves.

"Constance, dear, why don't you take a seat?" Amelia asked with concern evident in her voice.

"I'm a busy woman, Miss Cackle – there is no time for _taking a seat,_ as you put it."

"That wasn't a question Miss Hardbroom," A masculine voice answered for Amelia.

Constance turned on the spot to see two male figures diagonally standing facing each other in the back corner of the room. Preparing a spell in case she would need to defend herself, and indeed her colleagues - she was interrupted from her prepared and concentrated charm when the younger looking man of the two shot a bolt of electric blue light so it hit her directly in the stomach and caused her to stagger back and fall on to a wooden chair – the type you might see at a dressing table.

"We said sit!" he shouted.

Constance immediately stood up with an arm held firmly around her abdomen grinding her teeth together partly due to her anger, but also because of the pain – she had seen some spells before in her lifetime and had been hit by most, but this was the first that this had been used on her; it left an aching pain in her stomach, as though she had just finished doing six hundred sit ups and was now attempting to run a marathon.

"Constance, are you alright?" Amelia asked, rising from her seat slightly before being signalled to stay seated by the slightly elder, and evidently calmer of the two men. Constance ignored Amelia's concern as purple sparks formed from her finger tips, apparently becoming more powerful as each second past.

"Don't you dare," the man warned. The corner of Constance's lip gave a twitched into a quick smile – she would love this. Before Constance could release her spell, however, she was raised from the floor by a paler blue stream of magic which wrapped around her waist and neck like a constricting snake; blocking the air from her lungs. At seeing the deputy struggle and hearing her panicky attempts to catch breath, the older and more experienced man spoke to his colleague.

"That's enough, _Linwood._"

Linwood was unresponsive – it was as if Constance had somehow hurt, or humiliated him in the past.

"_I said that it's enough, Cam!" _

With this Linwood glared at his colleague and cut his spell short causing Constance to take in a large gulp of air and end up choking as she fell to the floor. Before the deputy's body could hit the merciless stone flooring the man who had addressed Linwood flew behind her, quicker than a flash and looped his arms under hers – lifting her shaking form up and placing her on the chair.

"I must apologise for my partner's actions, let me introduce myself, I am Superintendent Chandler and you may call me Detective Chandler as it's shorter, or simply Chandler – which I would greatly prefer; it's much less hoity-toity, I believe. On the note of self importance; this here, is Inspector Cameron Linwood, Inspector Linwood or Cam for short. In fact, I do believe Cam has something for Miss Hardbroom, don't you Linwood?" Chandler asked peering over his shoulder.

"yes, Superintendent," Linwood reluctantly kneeled down before Constance and lowered his head, "miss Hardbroom, I sincerely apologise for my earlier actions, maybe you'll learn to do as you're told next time, and to not attempt firing an electricity spell at an inspector." At this Constance glowered at the inspector and kicked him onto his back; keeping her eyes set on his all the while, even as he pushed himself up. Linwood looked back to Chandler expecting him to say something. Chandler shook his head,

"You really are a bastard Linwood. Go on, get out of here – the BLACK CAT ministry expects you back by four on Thursdays, you know that."

Cam Linwood rolled his eyes, brushed himself down, glared at Constance and then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Again, I do apologise – I really am most embarrassed by his attitude," Chandler said looking down at Constance who was only just regaining her composure in the chair.

"Detective Chandler, I'm Amelia Cackle, the..."

"Don't tell me – I enjoy working these things out, it keeps my brain ticking," He grinned modestly.

"Hmmm, I think that I'll begin with Miss Bat, and end with Miss Hardbroom – if that's okay with everyone?" The detective took the silence in the room to be his answer.

"Very well, let's begin," Chandler stared at Miss Bat for a moment before coming to his answer."

"You are the chanting teacher," The staff room was taken aback, "you see, I can tell this as you have a baton in your hair – which indicates conducting, your fingers are quite long and slender; very common in piano players, and I'm sure if our dear chanting teacher were to turn around," he signalled to Davina, and she did so, "yes, just as I presumed – rounded backs on her heels, no doubt from operating the pedals on the piano," Chandler smiled leaving Davina with her mouth practically hanging on the floor. Chandler then turned to Miss Drill; this was too easy. "Gym mistress," Chandler pointed out almost lazily. "Really?" Imogen asked sarcastically, "sarcasm is a false humour, Miss Drill, your attire is evident of your profession to say the least, and judging by your lack of a magical aura, I would say you were from, ahem," Chandler knew to be cautious with his next sentence – last time he had been whacked on the snout by a rather emotional being. "A – non – witch background, could you say?"

"I could, but you shouldn't," Imogen replied under her breath.

"Right," Chandler drawled, deciding to move on he took a glance at Amelia "Hmm, now who could you be? Ahh, spells teacher? Mmm, but that's not all, is it? No, no, you are also the headmistress – very nice to meet you, Miss Cackle."

"How – how on earth did you work that out?" Amelia asked in shock.

"Well, Miss Cackle – the spells teacher was due to your obvious patient nature – if I remember correctly; one needs to have some form of patience when teaching a class of students important spells and chants. Also, there is a large pile of marking on the desk which you are seated at with the title: second year Mock spell's exam. And as for headmistress – not only is the school called Cackle's Academy, but also you are very calm and in control – which brings me onto Miss Hardbroom here,"

Chandler kneeled down before Constance and raised his hands to his face, staring her directly in the eye - he spoke as she gave him the death glare back. "And you, Miss Hardbroom, would be the potions mistress. The long hair tied in a tight bun shows me this – it would hardly be appropriate to have hair in the potions now, would it? There is also the faded, yet, no doubt a permanent stain on your right middle finger – from a haphazard experiment perhaps," Constance stared at him – how had he noticed that? "There are the slightly paler patches on the part of your dress where you have been kneeling – picking ingredients, no doubt. Ahh, but that's not all is it? No, you are extremely proud, very strict in your ways, now, you clearly have a placement with high authority in the school, and since Headmistress is taken; you must be her deputy. Hmmm ... oh... that's what it is. I knew that not all was put together – you are also the broomstick flying teacher, aren't you?" he asked with an accomplished grin.

"Oh, very good, and how did you work that one out Sherlock?" Constance asked patronisingly.

"you have a perfect posture, beautiful grace, and you have an extremely good balance – hence why I was able to let go of you after seating you on the chair; the traditional signs of a perfect flying teacher."

Constance's eye twitched – cursed flattery.

"I have to see that the girls are not getting up to any mischief, if you'll excuse me," Constance stated – excused or not, she was leaving.

"Very well Constance," Amelia casually said before continuing with her focus in the direction of the inspector, "Yes, but why are you here, Detective Chandler?"

Just as Constance had reached the door, Chandler spoke.

"Mistress Hecketty Broomhead has been murdered." The expression on Chandler's face was grave, but was suddenly turned to worry when a thud came from the door moments after Chandler had finished his sentence.

"OH MY HOLY MOTHER ... _CONSTANCE!" _Amelia cried at the top of her lungs.

_**AN: Well, I hope that you enjoyed, I have been somewhat energetically drained lately, so I'm off for a nap, please let me know what you thought. Many thanks for reading - BMF! **_


	3. The BLACKCAT

_***BMF sneaks onto stage trying to avoid being noticed and given a late detention. Falls over extension lead and crashes onto the stage centre.* hellooo... how are yooou? *grins awkwardly* cookie?**_

_**Anyhoo, unfortunately I managed to lose the most important sheet which had the anonym for BLACKCAT on it and I was unable to find it, so if this one's a bit odd, then I apologise, I have only recently lost its plan as well, so yeps, I shall be thinking as I go until it's replaced :D **_

_**Sorrys for the delay :P again...**_

**Chapter 3:** **BLACKCAT Ministry.**

Chandler rushed over to the collapsed Constance. As he knelt down he turned her body over and rested her head on his knees.

"What's wrong with her?" Amelia asked with deep concern evident in her usually light and optimistic voice.

"Nothing." Linwood replied, "I'm sure." Chandler's head shot up at the sound of the inspector's voice.

"Linwood," Chandler growled, "what in hell's name are you doing here?" Linwood noticed Chandler unconsciously pull the unmoving body which was Constance Hardbroom closer to his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm not coming near your precious," Linwood stated a little too coldly for Chandler's liking, "I actually have an evacuation warrant, Superintendant." Linwood looked around the room trying to do what the superintendant did and spot something small in order to find something big.

"From who?" Chandler asked with the agitated growl evident in his voice – he hated people taking control of his investigation; he was Superintendant for heaven's sakes!

"The BLACKCAT ministry. Who else?" Linwood asked with a smug grin on his face; Linwood loved it when he knew something the inspector didn't.

Just as Chandler went to reply Imogen asked a question which caused each and every member of the room (Constance excluded) to sigh.

"What does the BLACKCAT ministry actually do?" Imogen often wondered over the odd names that were given to all those things magical.

"It stands for: Binding Law Associations and Consequently Keeping Control of the LOW And The witches guild," Chandler replied keeping the deputy held closely.

"The – they're the parenting," Constance struggled as Chandler helped her into a sitting position. Taking a deep breath she continued in her normal manner as if nothing had even happened, "They're the parenting company of The Witches Guild and its sister, or brother rather, which is The LOW," Constance noticed the half amused expression on Imogen's face and sighed, "The League Of Wizardry, Miss Drill."

"I know." Imogen answered as if to say 'well, of course I knew that all along... I was just testing you' both Constance and Chandler raised an eyebrow and looked at each other for a few seconds before turning their heads to face Miss Drill in a synchronised fashion. Realising what she had just done, Constance gave Chandler 'The look' before once again directing her attention to Imogen.

"The ministry control _almost_," here Linwood stared briefly at Constance, "everything magical, they're the highest source of power since witchcraft and wizardry was found, they rule through fear, and though they enforce the law, they're not afraid to break it – after all, if you have the power, you're going to use it to your advantage, which reminds me; Miss Cackle, would you mind dismissing your students? I think you'll find that letters have already been sent home," Linwood asked a little too friendly-like.

"Of course I mind – this is an academy, we can't just send everyone home..."

"Miss Cackle, when I said would you mind, I really meant: dismiss the students or I will have you charged for obstructing an investigation – the choice is yours," Cam stated flatly.

"You wouldn't mind if I take a look around whilst you're doing so? Would you?" Linwood asked politely.

"erm... no, no go ahead," Amelia didn't know what to say; she was so confused yet, for some reason she had the raising urge to hit Linwood over the head with a baseball bat, this caused her to hum an old tune from her child hood. #hit him on the head, hit him on the head, hit him on the head with a baseball bat, oh yeah, oh yeah!## her humming was interrupted by Chandler addressing her.

"Don't worry, even the kindest of people want to kill Linwood within a couple of hours knowing him..." Chandler thought for a moment, "I guess he just brings it out in people."

How the hell had he known what Amelia had been thinking?

"Anyhow!" Chandler said clapping his hands together, "let's get back to the point shall we?" the inspector and I shall be requiring rooms for the night. Usually we're only here during the days, but seeing as it is a member of the guild that has been murdered the Ministry has ordered twenty-four hour supervision. I trust that won't be too much of a problem?"

"Erm, no, of course not. Constance, be a dear and show Detective Chandler to a spare room please."

"Yes headmistress," Constance replied a little reluctantly.

**XXX**

Chandler watched as the witch in front of him elegantly climbed the stairs holding a lantern in her left hand, he meant what he said her posture really was perfect, but he found himself wondering; at what cost did such a figure come at? What price had been paid? Surveying her body, he could tell numerous aspects of her life that he had not noticed before. Even from behind he could see the faintest of thumbnail scars on each side of her neck – presumably where she had been strangled and held in the air; else the nails wouldn't have dug deep enough to scar. And the way in which she was carrying the lantern – seeming to avoid putting weight on her middle finger and the tiny ridge in it showed the great possibility of being broken once before – no doubt around the same period of time in which the wounds were inflicted on her neck. Chandler was certain that he would be able to tell so much more if he were able to see her front – the main problem with this was that the odds were; should he be caught staring – she could get the wrong impression and bite his head off and as much as he often cursed its thinking methods – he was really quite attached, and relied greatly on this part of his body.

"Are you going to continue staring at my posterior, or are you going to hold the lantern for me whilst I unlock your door?"

Chandler looked up to see Constance holding out the lantern for him to hold.

"I wasn't staring at..." 'Oh, well done Superintendant; you've dug yourself a nice hole here, just do as the majority of your suspects' Chandler thought again, 'and indeed most of your officers do, and deny everything.' "Never mind, would you mind if I join you for supper?"

Chandler was taken aback by the glare he was receiving from the deputy – what the hell had he done this time? 'Oh!' the reason behind the glare clicked in Chandler's head, "No, not you personally – the school. Linwood and I didn't have a chance to eat before we left," Chandler spoke quickly. 'Oh, thank the Lord that didn't come out wrong' he thought.

"Very well, supper commences in exactly quarter of an hour – try not to be late." With this she dematerialised and left chandler standing outside his room.

Slowly opening the door Chandler shuddered – it was colder in there than it was outdoors, and there was an eerie spine chilling vibe in the air.

"Well," Chandler reasoned to himself, "Linwood can stay in here then. Anyway, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," he thought once again, "unfortunately."

**XXX **

Constance peered through the door as she twisted the key someone snatched the door open and extended a hand towards her desk where her black handbag was still sitting as neatly as she had left it earlier putting as much space between herself and Linwood as possible when she entered the room.

Constance's heart skipped a beat as she heard the wooden door slowly click into place and relock.

"Would you take a seat?" he asked patiently.

"Let me out." She said shakily turning to face Linwood.

Linwood held his hand towards the door – signalling to her that he wouldn't get in her way...

How wrong she was, as soon as she walked to the point of being opposite him, he lunged forward, grabbed her upper arm and threw her towards one of the benches that was free of potion's equipment.

"I asked you to sit," he said irritably.

As she did so Amelia knocked on the door ending the conversation before it begun.

"Constance, time for lunch duty, why are you late? It's not like you, are you well?" Looking around she saw the inspector roll his eyes as he got up to leave.

"We'll continue this chat later, Constance." He said with a genuine smile lingering on his face.

Constance growled, "Miss Hardbroom to you."

"Is it now?" he smiled again before walking briskly out the door.

"What was that about?" Amelia asked offhandedly.

"Not the slightest headmistress. But, I do know one thing – If the BLACKCAT ministry is as interested as they seem to be, even after the death of a member of the guild – we're not looking anywhere near getting off lightly, and I may just have to do some detecting myself."

At this they both walked out of the door, but Constance was wondering, exactly _why_ Linwood was in the lab, in the first place...

_**well I hope you enjoyed... once again apologies for the delay o.O If any of you have a particular story you want updating next, please do let me know :D**_

_**Thanka muchness!**_

_***offers free plate of cookies* **_

_**BMF!**_


	4. The Plot Thickens

_**Hullo Friends! Really sorry for the delay – lots been happening :P umm... oh rite... *prods voice of doom who lazily reminds readers of... "Last time on Confessions Of A Murderess...**_

_**We learn more about the BLACKCAT Ministry who've issued an evacuation warrant, Imogen wonders about the odd magical names, Amelia wants to hit Cam over the head with a baseball bat, Inspectors are given their own chambers, Chandler is caught staring at Hb's posterior, Amelia interrupts Linwood's potions lab ambush and Constance is actually conscious at the end, etcetera, etcetera, hooray everybody ^_^" well BMF gets certificate for possibly longest AN :D hope you all enjoy, I'm gonna go get some Revels now :DD **_

_**Toodles *avoids all shoes to the head apart from NCD's – she's deadly accurate with those* o.O**_

"Is that everyone, Miss Cackle?" Chandler asked eying the bickering throng of students and casually trying to spot Linwood amongst the crowd – 'I'll talk to the students, he says, get some information he says, keep an eye on the suspect, he assures... where the hell is he?

"I believe so." Amelia paused, "Why must the students be evacuated, superintendant?" Amelia asked worriedly.

"Because, dear lady, the Ministry has ordered it, and nobody, not even the guild or the LOW opposes their judgements. It's only temporary I assure you, and we don't need the students snooping around and contaminating possible evidence," chandler smiled, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Before Amelia could reply Linwood stood directly between herself and Chandler.

"Sir, the students are completely unaware of the situation, should we inform them?"

"No, no they'll find out soon enough, I think it's for the best that they don't know, don't you think, Miss Cackle?"

Chandler moved Linwood aside.

"Umm yes, yes it would probably be for the best, I don't want my deputy to be given a bad name under false pretences," Amelia looked down, what effect would this have on her deputy?

"Rest assured, Miss Cackle, she won't be," Chandler smiled before looking down a little.

"Are they all here, Cam?"

"Yes, superintendant." Cam stared straight ahead, his eyes unmoving from the tall bun poking out in the distance.

"Good," chandler said optimistically before rubbing his hands together to try and generate a little warmth.

"Ladies!" he called over the chattering hall, "Could I have your attention for a moment?" the hall, oddly enough fell silent without the usually much needed threatening tone of Constance Hardbroom, "as you will already be aware, we are having to evacuate the students from the premises in order for us to do some detecting and to hopefully solve the case as quickly as possible so you can commence your schooling, we deeply apologise for the inconvenience this may have caused you all – your parents are fully aware and are expecting you back home, so if you'd like to make your way out in an orderly fashion, we'd be most appreciative, thank you. Have a safe and pleasant journey."

**XXX**

Once the students had departed and the staff, including the two detectives, had made their way to bed, especially Chandler who happily walked past his given room which he had decided to pass onto Linwood, Constance found herself walking around the castle inspecting each and every room in case a student had made their way back into the castle, or had decided to not attend the meeting in the hall and was therefore unaware of the evacuation. Once she had covered the entire castle and was satisfied that nobody had been left behind, and that no threats had entered the building during the whole kerfuffle she brushed her purple pyjamas down and placed her lantern on its original hook before materialising herself into her bedroom. Standing still for a second whilst her eyes quickly adapted themselves to see in the lightless chamber she removed her black dressing gown and slipped into her warm uncomfortable bed.

**XXX**

Constance's usual mind alarm failed to wake her the following morning instead her slumber was disturbed by a loud gasp and the feeling of eyes fixed on her, unmoving.

"What?" Constance asked, her un-awoken mind not registering the arm wrapped around her waist and her head resting on the strong arm underneath her pillow.

"Ahem," Amelia cleared her throat as she signalled to the bump in the sheets next to Constance and the short dark hair poking out of the covers.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Constance glared at Amelia, "nothing happened," she tried to assure despite the headmistress's doubtful expression, she continued, "we won't speak a word of this misunderstanding to anyone... right, Headmistress?" Amelia could tell by the slightest growl that this was not a request.

"What are you going to do?" Amelia whispered.

Constance shrugged and materialised herself to the door. Before Constance could make a suggestion, Linwood stopped on his way to the hall for breakfast after having noticed his colleague lying flat out on the double bed.

"Is that not your room, Constance?" he asked raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I told you," she growled, "its Miss Hardbroom, and no. It is not my room," she said coldly.

"Then why is your dressing gown, in it, your shoes by the door, and, what's presumably, your cat on the bed?" Linwood asked smugly. He was right, he knew it.

"My old room," Constance covered quickly, "I still need to pick up a few things and bring them to my new one,"

Amelia smiled – her deputy was practically born to escape awkward situations.

"Yes, I'm sure, your cat would be the last thing you'd bring with you." he challenged.

"Creatures of habit. You wouldn't understand," she was _not _going to lose to Linwood!

"Of course," he smiled before walked off down the corridor, "do have a nice day, I believe the Ministry is visiting later!"

"Well..." Amelia began, "that's news. I suppose we had better wake the superintendant up, I don't like Linwood alone."

"I just don't like Linwood full stop," Constance muttered before casting a tiny purple electricity spell and aiming it at Chandler's poking out feet. Before he could awaken, however, she took hold of Amelia's arm and dematerialised away from the room and to the lunch hall, where, to their surprise The BLACK CAT ministry was gathered around waiting for them.

Walking slowly over to Davina and Imogen Amelia and Constance kept their eyes peeled on the small huddle of witches and wizards standing in the corner watching Chandler as he jogged down the hallway towards them. Stopping just before the eldest witch, and obviously the leader his face grew angered as she whispered into his ear.

"No! No that's absurd! There is no reason! You can't do that."

"I think, Superintendant that you'll find we can, and if I were you I'd show a little more decorum when addressing your superiors."

Chandler took a step back. Surrender. "Very well... do what you must, but there is no need to harm the woman – she's innocent and you know it, even you don't have the power to take an innocent soul." The detective's face was like a sheet – drained from all colour.

"Take whose soul?" Cam asked casually.

The elder witch and by far the shortest grinned with delight as she spoke, "Cameron, my dearest, you didn't call me last night – I was getting worried," the woman made a sad looking face.

"Mother... not now, please..." he whispered, "whose soul?"

"Back late on Thursday as well, you know you must be back by four. Grandminister and ma came around – they were expecting you, you know?"

"Mother..." Cam growled under his breath much to the amused audience.

"as I was about to say... new evidence has been given against one Miss Amelia Cackle, who has been reported to have helped in the plotting and murder of Mistress Hecketty Broomhead – former Head of The Witches Guild and a respectable tutor for training those with a hugely promising potential. Do you deny knowing said victim miss Cackle?"

Miss Cackle had never looked so shocked in her life – even when Agatha had put a frog underneath her covers as a child in order to scare her, "umm... no, no, b-but I never h-hurt her – many people knew her."

"And do you deny being at a conference and having a huge disagreement over the running of the schools?"

"Conference? What conference? I haven't been to a Guild meeting for over five years!"

"Then why do we have your name printed on the attendance sheet and an image of you entering the building, Miss Cackle?" the woman smiled sweetly as two of her colleagues held up the pieces of evidence.

As Amelia stared at the picture her heart sank. Why?

"Agatha..." she whispered in a tone so quiet that it was barely audible, but Hb heard it loud and clear.

"What?" her voice was shook – was she hearing correctly? "Soul, how are you going to take her soul?

She wasn't there... she's innocent!" she yelled at the shorter lady – apparently this was one of the things that would upset Constance.

"We have evidence, and your opinion is worthless!" the woman's voice softened into a teasing whisper, "you could have had so, so much, Constance. You could have been unstoppable. You were to be the next Mother of Ministry, but you lost all of that potential. You could have done so much to help the magical world, to turn it into a better place, to end the suffering and make the future of witches and wizards far more reliable. Yet, you would jeopardise all of that, for what? We never did find out... enlighten us, Constance, and we may spare your headmistress," the witch snarled.

Constance started to lower her hands and looked down before a soft gravelly voice called to her, it was Chandler.

"Don't tell them anything, Constance, for everyone's sake. They'll take Amelia anyway, she's innocent, and she'll live. We need the secret to stay hidden. You were to be the Mother of Ministry – the Mother Superior, it's your duty."

When Constance looked around, however, she could tell that chandler's lips hadn't moved – did she really just read his mind?

"I don't want to j-jeopardize it! I didn't think I was good enough to be the Mother of Ministry," she choked, "I-I was made think that I'd let everybody down, that I'd betray them." Constance once again looked down to the floor shamefully, then back up to Amelia.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to her headmistress, Amelia didn't understand; why was she sorry – and why was she lying?

"You're pathetic!" the elder witch shrieked, "The greatest betrayal in our history was our own Mother of Ministry abandoning us!" the witch passed glances from Amelia, to Imogen who was under a silencing spell trying to comfort the target of said spell – a wailing and hyperventilating Davina in the corner and lastly she glared at the fearsome deputy as she ordered,

"Cats, dematerialise, and bring our new guest, I leave Superintendant Chandler in full control of this establishment whilst we are gone!" she signalled to Amelia as she vanished.

"What? No, AMELIA!" Constance lunged towards the last glimpse of smoke that was once her headmistress, but was pulled back and held firmly against Chandler's chest; despite all the kicking and screaming he still refused to let go, instead he hushed her and rocked backwards and forwards, but his reassuring whispers could not help – Constance had just sent her Headmistress to her death.

**XXX**

"Why did you stop me?" Constance asked bleakly as she followed chandler down the hall way

"Because if you get captured, who is there to stand against the ministry? You are the only one who can undo what's been done – that's why they fear you, Constance, it's why they took Amelia in hopes that you would follow. Sometimes in order to take two steps forward we must take a step back," he winked. "And it seems that I may owe you an apology for last night – I honestly had no idea that it was your room, and clearly you were not aware of my being there," oh, this was _so_ awkward!

"And how did you figure that one out? Was it the same way as Linwood? The dressing gown, the shoes by the door, or was it the cat?" she spat, "because it really is the last of my worries right now!"

"actually, it was because you were screaming in your sleep, you were screaming about something to do with an interrogation room, myself and Linwood were mentioned, I think you were talking to me in the end, about the way Broomhead used to treat you, I couldn't quite understand, so I put my arm around you to offer some comfort – I wanted to leave, but I wouldn't be human if I'd left you like that," Chandler looked to the floor then back up again, "I'm sorry."

Constance slowed even more, now there was even more guilt! "No, I'm sorry, thank you, chandler."

"You're in shock, you should lie down."

"No, no I need to make some more of my potion. It's a wide awake – I need it," she tried to shrug Chandler off.

"Very well, I'll see you later, oh, and try not to wind Cam up, I'm off to question your gym mistress and chanting teacher if you need me," he grinned and walked off leaving Constance standing outside the potions laboratory.

**XXX **

Taking the ingredients from the shelf which, quite frankly, needed sorting again but that would have to wait – she was going to get Amelia back, retake her place as Mother of Ministry and then pass it down to someone she could trust, and maybe, for a change, there might be a father of ministry instead; she could be herself again, she wouldn't have to be the ice queen and if she hid the secret, neither would the next mother or father of ministry.

"wolf's fur, spider's egg, henbane, hemlock, dragons scale – crushed blue onyx, and a little hazel dust, I think that should just about do..."

Before she could even start to boil the water in the cauldron the door flung open and slammed closed the feet soon stopped moving when their owner caught a glimpse of the witch in front of him.

"Why are you in here?" the so familiar voice asked.

"It's my potions lab; I was unaware that it was off limits to its mistress,"

"Don't be so cold, what are you making?" he asked warmly.

Constance thought for a moment, no, not him, she could not have Cam know.

"Just a wide awake potion," she covered, "I keep a constant supply."

"Yes, I'm sure, which is why there's only one ingredient here which belongs to the wide awake, the others on your desk all belong to the Mortyse potion - the potion of death." Cam came closer as his voice softened, Constance stepped back as he put a silencing spell around the room.

"You were going to kill mother, weren't you? You thought that with her out of the way you could retake your position as Mother of Ministry, and I know that you were lying to her earlier, you may be able to find the truth about your students, but you're useless at hiding it, so we'll play a game, to find the truth out, shall we?" Cam grinned as he loosened his tie.

"Sit!" he barked. Constance stood staring at the door – he hadn't locked it. Deciding to make a run for it, Constance's eyes widened as a hand wrapped around her forearm and swung her around, flinging her against the desk.

"I thought we understood that when I say sit, you will do as instructed, is it clearer now for you?"

Constance nodded as she gripped the side of her waist that had been wacked against the corner of the table.

"Sit!" cam commanded again, and Constance did so.

"Good girl," he patronised as he made his way over and sat directly in front of her.

"Tell me, Constance... what is the little secret?"

Constance remained silent but let out a painful gasp when a heavy hand struck her face causing her whole body to swing to the side and her heartbeat to increase dramatically; she hadn't felt anything like that since she'd left Broomhead's grasp.

"I won't play games Constance, what is your plan? And why did you really abandon your post as Mother of Ministry? Who or what are you protecting, because it's certainly not yourself?"

"I would never tell you any secret of mine, let alone one as important as this!" Constance growled through gritted teeth, expecting another hit; instead Cam stood up and lunged at her, taking her by her hair and flinging her onto the floor, her plaited bun unravelling its self on the way and creating a blanket underneath her head, Linwood's legs straddled her hips as he leant closer to her face.

"What. Is. The. Secret? I want. The truth." His voice was dangerously low.

"I told them the secret!" Constance cried as Linwood growled and lifted her head from the floor by the front of her hair before his eye caught something sparkly around her neck.

"What is this?" he asked tilting his head to one side.

"Nothing, leave it." Constance choked.

"this is it, isn't it," Cam's eyes glinted as he pulled it from her neck, "this is the secret – the necklace of Merlin, containing all the magic from his staff; legend says that he transported it from his staff into a necklace before he died, to prevent evil ever finding it," Cam grinned, "Oh thank you so much, Constance," he said leaning in further and for a brief moment laying his lips on her struggling ones.

"mother will be pleased, and so will the Ministry, I'm sure, both a chance to gain a wicked soul and the necklace of Merlin in one day – seems like Christmas; shame you can't be there, but I'll be back for you later, rest assured," with this he materialised, knocking her unconscious as he did so.

"Until we meet again, my sweet." The door locked.

_**Well... that was... fun lol :)I am once again conscious, I hope you enjoyed, more apologies for the delay, more updates will be with you fairy quickly ;) (pun intended) **_

_**Feel free to review, I won't charge you ;D**_

_**Thanka muchness for reading!**_

_**Fairy out!**_


	5. The Fortune Queen

_**An:**__** thank you for reviewing the last chappie and I hope you enjoy this one :) sorry about the wait – I worked as quickly as I could without getting distracted lol :D so yeups... enjoy ^_^**_

_**The Fortune Queen **_

_**The path was a stairway of shadows constricting the frozen lake, the stars, specks of dust, scattered on the wizards cape, the trees, stoic guards, surrounding the dreaded wood, and there on the ice the fortune queen, and the castle's deputy stood.**_

"You've brought my money?" the cloaked woman asked impatiently, eyeing Constance's black bag through the gap in her hood.

"Is that all you think about?" the witch's brow furrowed, "money?" she spat, "someone's life is in danger – an innocent person convicted!"

The woman shrugged, "you make your living, and I make mine."

"You're not meant to die by trying to make a living! Why should she?" the young witch strained.

The fortune queen raised an eyebrow – she was a determined little thing, but she was the same as all the others before her, no doubt – appears brave, but a coward within!

"Life, Miss Hardbroom is a gift, not a given rite; don't make that mistake of small thinking!"

"Whereas death is certain, and if you use another one of those sentences I shall move you closer to it." Constance looked down shamefully, "I can't afford the full eight-hundred."

The woman sighed, "How much do you have?" she casually enquired – clearly not feeling an ounce of hurry.

Constance continued to look down, "six-hundred… it's all I could afford at such short notice, Amelia has my money locked in the safe and has changed the password."

"Why change the password?"

Constance sighed and gave a wry smile at remembering her headmistress, and dare she think it, friend. "She didn't want any of the staff, mainly `Davina or the detectives getting their hands on her cheesecake.

"Well, it is way below the asking price – I'm not sure that I can help you…" she hesitated for a while before spinning so her back was to Constance,

"There is, of course, one thing you could do for me to make me change my mind…"

Constance frowned, "what?'

"Well if you take that tone…"

"I'm sorry, what is it that you want?" she never knew saying words could be so difficult – she was so NOT sorry.

"I need a tester for my new potion, if you'd do that for me I'd be more than happy to drop all charges – you can keep your money," she grinned.

"What potion is it?"

"Only a truth serum I've been making – thought it might come in handy to have my own type" Constance nodded reluctantly,

"Now show me… please."

The small woman whispered something under her breath and the ice on the lake cracked down the centre and opened out to reveal a long stairway of glass spiralling down through the darkness.

Constance was taken aback – all the times she'd walked around that lake, who'd of thought there was a secret domain hidden at the bottom of it?

"Down here?"

The fortune teller nodded

Upon reaching the end of the stairway the fortune queen offered Constance a seat opposite hers on the bizarre looking table – it's engraving looked like words, but it was a language Constance had never seen before, and it was neither ivory nor wood, but a mixture of both, perfectly combined in odd little spirals. poking the fire to the far corner with a glowing iron rod she smiled as the water started to boil and the smell of chamomile engulfed her senses,

"Ahh," she breathed before staring at her seemingly grinning jukebox and shouting

"**Hit it!**" in her raspy voice

The jukebox started blowing out a tune very fitting to this woman and Constance sat watching with a little worry scribbled on her face.

_**Dark Lady laughed and danced and lit the candles one by one**_

_**Danced to her gypsy music till her brew was done**_

As if she'd rehearsed the regime a thousand times over, the woman started lighting the candles whilst spinning around and dancing with a thin piece of cloth that she later used to drain the chamomile from the tea.

_**Dark Lady played black magic till the clock struck on the twelve**_

It was as though she was having a party with herself – entertaining and yet, slightly eerie. She literally enchanted the whole room with every member of furniture coming to life in the dust filled room before sitting down and playing with her tarot cards – the answer taking her by surprise every time.

_**She told me more about me than I knew myself**_

"Now this is where you come in," she said glancing up at Constance momentarily before placing two of the cards on the table.

"Very rarely do these two cards come up at once, it's only happened once in my ancestors' history – to a former mother of ministry, who also abandoned her position for her peoples' sake and consequently carried the burden. I take back what I thought of you before – you're not at all like the others, not one little bit," she smiled as she proceeded to read the cards.

"The black cat," she turned the other card over, "and the dagger,"

A conspiracy in the ministry – beware the master in the big black cat – jealousy and hurt in one human could greatly damage another – deep wounds leave scars Mrs. Greystone."

"Mrs. Greystone?" Constance asked puzzled.

"Nothing, ignore that," Rimona shrugged off the feeling of eyes staring harshly at her,

Glancing into her ball she muttered an odd tune,

"_Rimona says what Rimona knows, what she sees surely goes, deep within the depths of time, let's see if it won't unwind, leave pictures of the past behind – it's the future we need to find, to see between cruel and kind, the tricks yet to be played on her mind"_

Rimona glanced back up to Constance, and smiled…

**XXX**

"Davina, would you have any idea of where Miss Hardbroom is by any chance?" Chandler asked a little concerned time-wise – she wouldn't surely be out past midnight when there's a wood to go through and no broom…

"Oh, she said she had to go and see someone important… what was her name… something to do with a fortune, she'll be back soon I'm sure… sweet? They're from my grandmother's recipe"

"Her name was Rimona, Davina," Imogen puffed through her push-ups – she must have been on a hundred at least.

"Rimona?" Chandler's face paled a little, "did she tell you anything else?" he looked at both of them before turning on his feet and sprinting out of the door.

"What was all that about?" Imogen asked, slightly puzzled to what had just happened.

"Don't look at me – he didn't even take a sweet – these were irresistible in my youth!"

Imogen smiled – typical Davina.

**XXX**

Rimona poured some purple liquid into a hand carved wooden bowl and peeled some bark from the outside of said bowl, carefully dropping the bark into the liquid the two women watched as the bark was eaten away and the liquid evaporated back into its bottle.

"Let's see," Rimona smiled, "how has the past effected the woman in front of me – if you wouldn't mind, Miss Hardbroom, just dipping your little finger into the bowl and then placing it on the glass ball for five seconds," as Constance hesitantly placed her finger on the ball Rimona closed her eyes and a bright blue light came out from the ball and shadowed into a scene in front of the two with the sneering face of the recently deceased cackling like a banshee, cigarette and wine in hand as a young girl stared down to the floor at her one time too many protective cat. The scene swapped to a girl lying half dead on the floor with a broken lantern and a snapped photo frame lying next to her, Rimona's smile faded.

**XXX**

A new dread flew through Chandler's mind at each sharp intake of breath he took – every year sprinting competitions seemed to get harder on the force, yet they never changed (apparently) this was different – it seemed so urgent, mind you, in this circumstance, even Linwood would be worth the rush, though probably for Rimona's benefits.

So many cases had been passed on to him to do with Rimona, all to do with them taking a supposed 'truth serum' of course then, all recognition is lost and they're tricked to signing off a part of their power to her – if she was like Cam, she'd be dangerous, the amount of magic she'd have at her disposal.

Strange, how when he wanted to find her, it was literally impossible, but now he wanted her to be as far away as possible and here she was.

Candler double took just before he passed the lake,

"Oh goodie – the lakes been killed. Three guesses by whom…"

Making his way over to the middle he gazed upon the stair cases, he hesitated as he took the first step. "You're a fool chandler," He told himself sternly.

**XXX**

"I'm sorry," Rimona said plainly, "we must continue for me to foresee the future correctly – you'll be very faint at the end of it – but don't worry, I won't let it get as far as death; you're the only hope the magical world has left – we need the mother back." Constance merely nodded – Hecketty had taken so much from her. What did she have left?

And wait a minute, what did she mean by death?

The next image was slightly happier – it was when she first came to the castle and had Amelia trying to break through her deputy's shell – no luck there, of course.

"**Rimona!**" Chandler yelled as he bounded down the stairway.

"It's best if you rest now," Rimona said quietly as she lowered her hand and pulled Constance's eyelids down through thin air – the scenes still swapping erratically in front of her.

"Ahh, Chandler, you're a little late, I had you scheduled for six minutes ago – you must be getting old." Rimona smiled as she offered him a cup of chamomile tea, "Trust me it's not poisoned."

"Trust _you_ Rimona, I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you, what have you done to Constance?"

"First name terms already, are we?"

Chandler went to speak but was stopped before he could begin.

"actually," Rimona paused as she rolled her eyes and once again glanced at the scene above Constance's head, "don't answer that – from the current memory I can already see you get along just fine – for one of the most efficient detectives I know, you really can be an idiot," she laughed and chandler reddened upon seeing himself wrapped up in bed with Constance, her trying to figure out an escape route to where Amelia was standing.

"Accident!" chandler said slowly – hoping she'd believe him.

"I know," Rimona assured sarcastically – how she loved winding him up. "You might want to watch the next few memories."

Chandler's eye narrowed trying to figure out what she was up to.

"What are you doing? Rimona asked as chandler moved to stand behind her.

"I want to make sure you're not up to something – this way I can keep my eye on you whilst watching; she is alright, isn't she?"

"Perfectly, want some popcorn to go with your movie?" Rimona loved it when chandler visited – it was like seeing a distant relative; the entertainment was annoying the other.

Chandler looked to the side, sighed and gritted his teeth.

"Oh yay – there's the ministry again – typically back for more haunting, poor Amelia," chandler looked down for a moment as a sign of respect.

"You might not want to look up for this memory – the shadow's grown darker,"

"I want to see."

"That's why you're superintendant – such a quest for knowledge. Some things, however, are better off unknown – the simplest thing can change the future, and it happens not when you do it, but when you first think of it."

Chandler looked up, "I want to see."

"On your own head be it," Rimona smiled.

Chandler was mortified by what he saw – the sneer on Linwood's face as he threw the deputy from one side of the room to the other, he could literally feel the pain on her face when she was struck, but the worst thing, was the way he pinned her to the ground – the look of terror on Constance's face – how could he?

Rimona passed chandler a sideward glance upon hearing the hardly audible growl that he, apparently was unaware of.

"Feeling protective? It can't be her, as long as she's mother and takes care of the necklace, she can't love – it was the only curse of possibly, the greatest privilege. I'm sorry," she said placing a hand on chandler's shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm here on business – that's all I care for."

Rimona was less than convinced by his stern expression; she'd seen it so many times before, in so many circumstances.

"Chandler..."

"He hit her fairly hard, is she alright?" chandler asked without the usual care in his voice.

"It's the wounds that we can't see that are the hardest to heal." As Rimona poured some wine into a glass she once again looked at chandler, like the wound you feel in here," she placed her hand on chandler's chest, "you can't see it, but you know it's there." Chandler shook his head,

"You're wrong." He said coldly, "I told you, it's just work."

"You're a brilliant detective, superintendant, but you're still only a man, and a pathetic liar you're blinded by anger, duty and sorrow – as I said to Constance, jealousy and hurt in one man, does great damage to another."

"What's happening to her?" chandler asked, seemingly, once again confused, yet the disappointment lingered amongst it ever so subtly.

Rimona looked over to see Constance sitting at the table in the cloud her eyes widening as the shadow above her once again portrayed the sniggering face of Hecketty and the cat laying flat out on the floor with Rimona's smile slowly fading on the opposite side of the shadow.

"The memories are relapsing," Rimona let out a slightly worried laugh.

"What do we do?" chandler asked in a panicked whisper.

"You'll laugh when I tell you..."

"Try me." The usual eyebrow, once again, being risen.

"Well, you see the thing is... I don't exactly know _what_ to do... ha,"

"well, Rimona, that puts us in a slight predicament, you see, I'm not leaving until she's safe, and you clearly do know the counter spell because every time you lie your eyebrows rise and I get an aching pain in my stomach - so you're going to help her, or as reluctant as I may have seemed I will arrest you, and as far against my nature as it is, I _will _make your life a living hell. How much did they pay you to put her under?"

"Who paid me? Constance paid me, if that's what you mean?"

Chandler's eyebrows raised and a small grin covered his face, "I mean the ministry, Rimona, how much are they paying you? Nine-hundred? A thousand? What did you sell her out for?"

"Chandler..." Rimona smiled sweetly.

"Tell me, Rimona! I swear I am about this close from losing my temper with you!" chandler held his hand out and pinched the tips of his fingers together to illustrate his point, "How could you?" Chandler looked up as he heard the voices coming down the staircase, "they're here, this is you're doing, you..."

"Chandler, shut up! She asked me to do this so she could try and get close enough to free Amelia!" Rimona sighed, "did you really think I'd let harm come to the only person who can make a difference to the magical world?"

"Yes."

Chandler looked up as the ministry entered the room and his eyes narrowed – Linwood was walking next to the short blond woman – his mother, if Chandler remembered correctly.

"Trust me, the deputy is far from herself, unless she gets back what has been taken, trust her judgement if not my own."

Linwood reached the table Constance was laying unconscious over, he gazed down at her, "superintendant Chandler, I wasn't expecting you to be down here – I see you've finally caught the 'fortune queen'," he passed a sly glace to Rimona before addressing the rest of the ministry, "though she was a great help in the ministry's regaining of its Mother, for all our safeties, I think it really is best to arrest her, bring her along, won't you chandler, I'll take care of this one," he continued to stare at Constance's lifeless form, should the majority of the ministry not be there as well as Linwood, chandler knew cam would be laying flat out on the floor – how dare he act as though nothing's happened – how dare he lay a finger on the woman after what he did – and how on earth did she manage to cover up her injuries – that trick would've come in handy during the last Christmas party when... never mind...

"Linwood, we're not arresting Rimona, she's just helped you – I mean us, capture the Mother of Ministry, I really don't see the point..." chandler was interrupted by the blond standing between two of the tallest and stockiest men chandler had ever seen – who in hell's name were they?

"now, now chandler," the woman said softly as she sauntered over to him and took the bottom of his navy and purple striped tie between her fingers, "you will arrest Rimona, either that or," she whispered in his ear, "when we're done here, and we have what we came for – we'll kill her," she pointed to Constance, "just as we did her former tutor, and now you know that little secret, you can share her fate, but before that," she nibbled his ear, "you can watch the pained expression on her face as we use the necklace to take control of her mind, and make her plunge the dagger into your heart inch, by, inch..." she pulled away – considering her lipstick was cherry read, the words passing through them were as bitter as lemons!

"You, you tricked me, you asked me to investigate a death!"

"And you did, I thank you for that – you really were most helpful, without your tagging device Linwood planted on you when you was busy getting acquainted with tall dark and slutty laying over there!"

"Slutty?" chandler asked, more than confused by that remark.

"Did she, or did she not get into bed with you after only a day was it? Of knowing you? Well, obviously 'yes' is my answer, else Cam would have had to wait even longer to fit the tracer to your jacket." chandler shook his head in disbelief and threw his jacket to the ground before turning to Linwood, "you bastard!" cam merely smiled sweetly back,

"I'm not the one who's getting a dagger through his heart, chandler." With this Linwood gave a slight laugh and flung Constance over his shoulder as though she was a feather; now chandler knew she was far from heavy, but surely, her height must have made things harder...

"You led us here, Chandler, which reminds me... Rimona, if you would come here, it'd make my job a whole lot easier, plus you wouldn't have to be dragged through the mud by Hubert, here...

"I'm sorry, Lorain, but when you have Constance on death sentence, and now your own superintendant, I'm feeling less than inclined to follow you, plus, I'm not getting paid for my assistance, clearly, so you're really going to have to drag me!"

"Who told you my name?" Lorain asked raising an eyebrow.

"You forget, I _am_ the fortune queen, your future is in my vision, and put it this way, I wouldn't get too comfortable – a dark cloud's heading your way."

"Hmm, we'll see about that..." Lorain eyed Rimona up and down, "you know, you really are the image of Constance - the dark hair and eyes, the height and figure, except, of course, your hair's curly, and clothes, well – I'm sure we're all to our own tastes."

"Wha-what hap-happened?" a quiet and faded voice asked from Cam's direction. Placing Constance's feet on the floor, he held her shoulders and locked his calm eyes onto her widened, "C-Cam...?"

"hello, Constance," he grinned widely before once again hoisting her over his right shoulder and taking hold of the rope that'd been tied around Rimona's wrists.

"Don't worry Chandler," Lorain smiled as she tightened the handcuffs around his wrists, "it's nothing personal." With this each and every one of them dematerialised and ended up standing in a neat circle in the middle of a great hall with white pillars supporting the raised dome-shaped ceiling.

"Isn't it magnificent, Constance? To think, all this could have been yours..."

"I love it, must get the name of your decorator," Constance said sarcastically in a much stronger, yet still weak voice – clearly making a point about the pile of cobwebs sitting in one particular corner.

"Funny lady." Lorain smiled before continuing, "I just want to put a few things straight before we begin, firstly, Constance – the Ministry killed Mistress Broomhead – she gave us a good enough reason to investigate the school, and for obvious reasons, you were our prime suspect,"

Constance shot an evil look at chandler; he'd betrayed her as well – surely he must have known?

"Oh, don't look at him," Lorain sighed, "he was as clueless as you. Secondly, as you are Mother of Ministry, you've become somewhat of a threat to us – as you're aware, the ministry controls all, except you – you used to control us, so it's because of this fact; that you are so strong – we're either going to use you, or kill you, but before that, for our own amusement, you're going to kill chandler – he's served well, but, unfortunately his service is no longer required..."

"I'm not killing anybody – except, perhaps, Cam..." Constance was surprised by a heavy blow almost knocking her off her feet and the groan coming from Chandler as one of the taller men punched him hard in the stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"Oh, don't _bother_, chandler! You can't get to her," Lorain sighed, "and the final thing, and by far the most interesting, Hecketty's will. Lucky you, Constance, she's left every last thing to you, the college, the money... shame you won't live to see it,"

"What? Why would she do that? She hated me! Why?"

"well," Lorain began, "she does state why in this letter – hope you don't mind; we took a slight peek," she handed it to Constance, "you'd be surprised after all those times you wished her dead..."

As she read, Constance's face whitened dramatically, and as she looked up everyone could see the shock on her face.

"What is it?" chandler asked concerned more for the deputy than his probably cracked rib.

"M-Mistress B-Broomhead is," she paused for a moment as she looked down, "all those times I wished her dead..." she looked up at Lorain.

"Constance, what is it?" chandler pressed.

Constance took a deep breath,

"Mistress Broomhead is my mother..." with this she dropped the letter and her whole body once again went limp.

_**AN:**__** well, I hope that was suffice, had to cut the chapter plan in half as it was far too long and it seemed like a good place to end lol – and yes, for those of you who are tweeting, this is where I got the BH idea from lol XD **_

_**Thanka :D free cookies and milk for all reviewers :) **_

_**BMF!**_

_**xxxx**_


End file.
